


Moving On To Her

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The pull between them grows until it explodes<br/>-<br/><b>A/N:</b> (Book Cover by EDDART) Be nice this is my first Arrow fic and its not beta’d</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Moving On To Her  
>  **Author:** sidhe_faerie  
>  **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Summary:** The pull between them grows until it explodes  
>  **A/N:** (Book Cover by EDDART) Be nice this is my first Arrow fic and its not beta’d  
>  **Word Count:** 1066

**Moving On To Her**

When Oliver got off the plane, all he could think about was seeing Laurel again. Sometimes what one wishes for isn’t what you get. She hadn’t been waiting for him. She had moved on to his best friend, Tommy. Oliver realized that she was only doing what she would have done if he had actually died. So in a way, he was now forced to move on himself. But to where? 

Oliver had resources to help him with his quest to save Starling City. He had the resources of Queen Consolidated to use when he couldn’t get what he needed on his own.

Today he needed help with technology. He had the shooters computer and he needed to see what was hidden inside. He needed the ‘IT’ department.

Oliver walked in and a blonde with a sweet smile and glasses looked up at him like a dear in the headlights. He had forgotten how power or even the illusion of it sometimes intimidated people. He smiled his most devastating smile.

Felicity looked up to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She knew who he was from the news but he was so much more in person. He made her want things she had never wanted before.

Oliver needed help with a laptop full of bullet holes. He knew what he told her was outrageous and an obvious lie but she seemed willing to help him all the same.

Felicity barely heard his request through the pounding of her heart. Then it happened. she began to babble like a schoolgirl.

Oliver thought she was sweet and charming not to mention beautiful. He looked at her while she tried to connect to the damaged laptop and moving on didn’t seem so bad.

Oliver’s close proximity made concentration difficult for Felicity. She had to fight the urge to stare at him. He was a gorgeous man and all of his gorgeous parts were a distraction. She wondered if he could feel her nervousness.

Oliver looked at her and drank her in like a man who hasn’t had water for days. He saw the slight flush on her cheeks and he could feel a pull to her. Was she the one he would move on to?    

The information was found in short order and he left. He shook off his feelings for the pretty blonde. Laurel was still the one he wanted. The one he hoped to win back.

Felicity suddenly felt alone without him in the room. He would never go for her. She was the IT girl not the girl you have wild passionate sex with on the floor of the IT department.

Felicity was shocked as the thought formed in her head of them on the floor doing the nastiest things to each other. She really needed to get out more.

 

Months later when Felicity was sitting at a computer screen under the night club, she let her thoughts wonder back to that day. What if they had done what she fantasized? Would it really have been such a bad idea?  

Felicity let her eyes follow her thoughts to Oliver training. She had never seen anything like him and it gave her thoughts and feelings that made her blush from the inside out.

Oliver could feel that he was being stared at. He had to admit he liked it. He knew that Felicity was attracted to him. He was attracted to her but he wasn’t ready to give up on Laurel just yet.

Oliver missed the notch with the bar and fell to the floor with a grunt. Felicity jumped up and ran over. She knelt down close. Oliver opened his eyes and looked into hers.

The pull was strong between them but there were consequences for giving in. there would be a price to pay for giving in to that pull.

The price was too much for Oliver and he sat up and smiled. He joked that he meant to do it and moved as far and as fast as he could from her and the pull.

Felicity sat on the floor stunned at Oliver’s hasty retreat. Then she realized why. He was feeling the same thing she was. It was only a matter of time before it exploded right in their faces. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. Did she deny it like Oliver was or did she confront it and him? Either way it was going to get strange between them. 

He pulled on his shirt and she went back to the computer screen. They had both decided to deny the pull ether willingly like Oliver or not like Felicity.   

Weeks passed and it seemed that Oliver and Laurel would get back together. Oliver would get what he wanted. But did he still want it?

The answer to that question came to him in the most unexpected way.

 Oliver walked in on Felicity crying in the dark with only the glow of the computer screens to let him know that she was there. He knelt down beside her and she threw herself in his arms. She sobbed without telling him why. He held her without asking.

When she was done she looked up into his eyes. He looked into hers and started to back away. He couldn’t give her what they both wanted without losing something he thought he wanted.

Felicity saw the conflict in his eyes and pulled him back. She didn’t care that he was back with Laurel she just cared about right now. So she took action. She kissed him.

In that instant, Oliver knew which woman he wanted. It was the one in his arms being brave for both of them. He stopped fighting and gave in.

They gave in on the floor. Their clothes were flying wildly as they crashed together. Their passion was hot and wild and almost frightening. They couldn’t stop it once it began.   

When it was over, Oliver looked at her and he knew where he was finally. He wasn’t hiding, running or leaving anymore. He was there with Felicity.

Felicity had never imagined that they could be so good together. He had made her feel like she had never felt before. But there was Laurel standing between them.

Oliver’s phone rang. Felicity saw the screen. It was Laurel.

Her heart sank.

To her surprise, he shut off the phone.  


End file.
